Solar collectors are generally provided for collecting energy from the sun. One type of solar collector includes a reflective surface and a collector assembly coupled together for receiving solar energy and using the energy for heating a fluid. The reflective surface focuses sunlight at a focal point. A receiver may be positioned at the focal point, circulating fluid through the receiver to absorb heat. Solar energy is harvested from the heated fluid after circulation. The heat energy may be converted into other forms of energy, such as electricity. Alternatively some solar collectors position a heat engine adjacent to the receiver for harvesting solar energy.
Another type of solar collector includes a photo-voltaic (PV) type. PV panels, comprised of layers of semi-conductor material, receive photons from sunlight and develop a voltage differential between the layers. When a PV panel is connected to an electrical load during this condition, an electrical current is produced because of the voltage differential. Panels may be used in quantities to harness the total energy of multiple panels.
Installing permanent PV panels often faces infrastructure and space constraints. Also, static systems may not be optimal for transient external conditions. It is desirable to have a solar collection unit that is flexible and configurable for various environmental conditions.